Cuddles/Gallery
CuddlesS'.png|This is his bed - check out A Hole Lotta Love to see this. Cuddles Tickle.png|Cuddles being tickled. Cuddles singing Figaro.png|Figaro! Figaro, Figaro, Figaro-Figaro-Figaro-Figaro-Figaro! Figaro!!! 0cuddles.jpg 1cuddles.jpg 2cuddles.jpg imagescuddles.jpg indexcuddles.jpg S1.png|If only every plane passenger were like this in the episode. The chances would be really low that they all get killed by tray tables. cuddleswthl.PNG|Cuddles in Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land. Aaa.png|Cuddles injured. icon_cuddles_by_lovely_delphine_htf-d5mfy70.png|Picture by lovely-delphine-htf. cheese______by_happytreefriendsffan-d5me7yv.jpg|Picture by happytreefriendsffan. HTF__CUDDLES_by_PPGxRRB_FAN.jpg|Picture by PPGxRRB-FAN. derp_mad_cuddles_by_homesar-d53ybaw.png|Picture by homesar. cuddles carrot.png|Cuddles with a carrot. cuddles_htf_anime_vercion_by_pokefubuki-d5rm6ku.jpg|Picture by pokefubuki. cuddles_comic_by_cutie_coal-d5st4bg.png|A comic starring Cuddles. Drawn by cutie-coal. cuddles_after_an_htf_episode_by_cutie_coal-d5the59.png|Picture by cutie-coal. cuddles_by_mlpcupcakescareme-d5th4ru.png|Picture by mlpcupcakescareme. pixal_cuddles_by_xxcandywater_fallsxx-d5sw9zk.png|Picture by xxcandywater-fallsxx. tumblr_mhrxumxsBK1rtrhgao1_500.jpg|Cuddles photocopies his butt. chibi_cuddles_by_nati11184-d5u0ijk.jpg|Cuddles generated in Chibi Maker. htf_cuddles_by_zeldaprincessgirl100-d5vcgfo.png|Picture by zeldaprincessgirl100. kalasag_by_blasitohtf-d5vbkte.jpg|Picture by blasitohtf. cuddles_as_a_clown_by_aygodeviant-d5vekh4.png|Cuddles as a clown. Drawn by aygodeviant. cuddles___happy_tree_friends_by_candyblade-d5vixvb.jpg|Picture by candyblade. cuddles_vector_by_therickmartingriebs-d5vxu5d.png|Vector done by therickmartingriebs. cuddles__htf__600_1306436_by_gimmeao-d5y1h3o.jpg|Picture done by ときわ cuddles_by_luigiix-d61lf3b.jpg|Picture done by luigiix. cuddles_by_xxkillergirl777xx-d61pjxa.jpg|Picture by xxkillergirl777xx. cuddles_by_sonicandhtffan-d61zgkj.png|Picture by sonicandhtffan. doc.png|What happens when Cuddles impersonates other cartoon rabbits. tumblr_mls8uupITu1rtrhgao1_500.jpg|Cuddles with the blue virus (from Dr. Mario), Red (from Angry Birds), and Conker. Explode_by_Marnodor.jpg|Picture by Marnodor. htf___cuddles_and_red_by_htfmegaman-d6444sr.png|Red and Cuddles. Drawn by HTFMegaman. Ping_by_Wiszkas.png|Picture by Wiszkas. raving_cuddles__a_parody_of_raving_rabbids__by_happytreefriendsffan-d64t4ya.png|Picture by happytreefriendsffan. the_winner_is_cuddles_by_pumahtf-d6345jg.jpg|Picture by PumaHTF. i_drew_cuddles_but_do_you_think_he_looks_a_bit_fat_by_htflover4life-d67td6u.jpg|Picture by htflover4life. sexy_carrot_juice_of_cuddles_by_repetitivesoundwave-d67nyvd.jpg|Trust me, he's actually holding a bottle of carrot juice. Drawn by repetitivesoundwave. cuddles_by_applejack_lover_fan-d68o2wp.png|Picture by applejack-lover-fan. its_cuddless____by_nyaryun-d68vjlr.png|Picture by nyaryun. 0056.jpg cuddles_is_bored_by_luckygreen7-d69scy1.png|Bored Cuddles. Drawn by luckygreen7. follow_for_more_soft_bunne_by_hedgehodgemonster-d64wxhr.png|Cuddles in "pastel goth" clothing. Drawn by HedgehodgeMonster. cuddles_by_msdl-d6clqel.png|Picture by msdl. free_cuddles_icon_by_lolykarly-d6cp8jl.png|Picture by lolykarly. 706247891_1119233.gif|Cuddles with Bart Simpson. htf_cuddles_by_kirsten64-d6dbdq1.jpg|Picture by kirsten64. RQ Petunia X Cuddles by Bar202.jpg|I hope Giggles doesn't see this... 21596103.jpg|picture by 鈴星 31468977_p0.jpg|Picture by 鈴星. 31468977_p1.jpg|picture by 鈴星 31468977_p2.jpg|picture by 鈴星 31468977_p3.jpg|picture by 鈴星 33228627_p0.jpg|picture by 鈴星 33228627_p1.jpg|Picture by 鈴星 Cuddles_Human_and_Cuddles_HTF_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. Female_Cuddles_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. htf_cuddles_by_xtianz9197-d6e5j49.png|Picture by xtianz9197. cuddles_butt_by_cubpop-d6h38re.png|Picture by CubPop. keep_calm___htf_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6i15ik.png|Picture by happytreefriendsffan. london_mobile_buddies_crossover___htf_vs_lmb_by_londonmobilebuddiesx-d6j7ijt.jpg|Cuddles in a certain questionable crossover. Let's see how many fans that will cry, rage, or whine in any way after seeing this. Be mad. (picture by londonmobilebuddiesx) ponie_by_htfyaoi-d6kch28.jpg|Picture by そんなまさ子. cuddles_in_scrubs_by_staticthevixen-d6keh0b.png|Cuddles wearing a surgeon's outfit and a N95 respirator (or dust mask). Drawn by staticthevixen. Pallwaper.png|Cuddles is the jawless zombie near the back of the vehicle. Woah....png Gigglescheatedagain.png|Cuddles.... Giggles happens.. 28516209_by_cubpop-d6it0rf.png|Picture by CubPop. maru.png|Gijinka Cuddles made using icon generators. CuddlesHTFMovie.png|Cuddles, as he will appear in The HTF Movie. just cuddles.png Toothy Kissing Cuddles.jpg|Maybe Toothy showing his affection for Cuddles too much... Cuddles (Doraemon).PNG|Cuddles (Doraemon) by emilioalzamora20. Note that he does not have his cheek markings. Unicuddles.jpg|Cuddles as Unikitty (made by idyemyhairpink34 aka yellow-spider-kitty). Shesmine.png|Cuddles doesn't take kindly with others dating his girl. Eggsellent.png|Cuddles quit being the Easter Bunny for a safer hobby; instead he became a crew member for HTF. Cuddles by Slee-py.jpg flakyandcuddles.png|Flaky destroys his beach ball. Cuddly.png|Poppy in Cuddles's body. Picklenose.png|Cuddles's new nose job. Derpsie sandcastle.png|Cuddles experiencing high tide. Alterative.png|Poor Cuddles. Chrismas 16 - 1 (1).png Letmebeyouridol.png ART02.png|Cuddles unable to sleep. Poor Cuddles... again. Cuddlescheating.png|This won't end well for Cuddles. Cuddles Plush.png|Cuddles as a plush. htf___cuddles_in_tanooki_suit_by_htfmegaman-d4ovnh8.png|Cuddles wearing a Tanooki suit. Drawn by HTFMegaman. Chipmunkcheeks.png Soulmateys.png|She's a pirate now, Cuddles. Way out of your league. Cudsxgig.png Htfsketch1.png Htfsketch2.png|Get rekt by Candy. Petunia and Cuddles.png|Cuddles and Petunia. Nekkid.jpg Splendid V Bat Bunny.jpg|Cuddles, fed up with Giggles swooning over Splendid, has decided to become BatBunny. Worstdeathawards.png Liveactionhtf3.png|Detective Pikachu, but with Cuddles. 1545396462863.png|Cuddles in the 20's-30's era cartoon. IMG 20181225 154049.jpg|''Moe'' Cuddles. Tumblr_o1s17gRHKV1v3m4pbo1_540.png|Cuddles's profile in Animal Crossing: New Villagers World, a mod by acnewvillagersworld. Htffbgnew6.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Canon character Galleries